Heartbreak
by Lyle180
Summary: Hardison walks in on something he wishes he didn't.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lyle 180

Disclaimer: I don't own leverage

Elliot woke up to the sound of someone moving around in his bedroom. He felt a cool touch on his arm. He turned to see who it was; he came up with nothing, but darkness. Elliot sighed and flipped back around in bed, he was being paranoid. Elliot greeted Parker and closed his eyes, she snuggled closer.

**Wait Parker!?**

"Parker get out of my room, matter of fact get of my house!"

"Mmm, no," she said it with ease like it was her choice.

"It wasn't a question get out," she snuggled closer.

"Get ou- ," Elliot stopped midsentence. He could smell Hardison on Parker from her wearing his jacket. He became intoxicated by the sweet smelling scent. There was a twitch in his boxers as Parker snuggled closer. The scent became stronger and Elliot imagined it was Hardison was the one snuggling close to him and started to grind against Parker. Elliot was broken from his thoughts when he heard a moan and felt someone straddle him. Elliot's eyes widened as Parker sat on his lap.

"Parker get off me," he tried to push her off.

"Why you started it first," Parker wouldn't budge.

Parker bit love bites down his neck. She started to rock on his lap making sure to put pressure on his erection each time. She leaned in for a kiss, closing the gap between them and kissed Elliot. Elliot took a sharp intake of breath wafting in some more of Hardison's cologne and started rocking with Parker. Elliot was close, mere seconds from coming to a picture of Hardison on his knees for him. Then there was knock on the door.

"Elliot I can't sleep," Hardison's voice rang throughout the room, as he knocked on Elliot's door.

"Shit," Elliot cursed under his breath. "Hardison what have I told you about breaking into my house," Elliot said trying to keep his cool.

"I didn't break in, I used my keys," Hardison said without concern.

"Stop copying my keys," Elliot said still trying to catch his breath.

"Alright man just let me in," Parker was still on top of him. Elliot pushed Parker off him and she whimpered.

"Elliot do you have a lady friend over, I'll go," Hardison got ready to leave, feeling a little dejected.

"No!" Elliot practically yelled the word.

'Shit why did I say that'

"Okay then I'm coming in," Alec walked in smiling and laughing at an inside joke he thought up.

His eyes saw Elliot first then he turned to see Parker with a flushed face and clothes rumpled. Her lips looked as if she had just been kissed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hardison's eyes got dark and cloudy as if he was going to cry.

"Elliot why …," he sniffled. Hardison put on tried to put on a serious face. "No," Hardison's voice cracked.

"You know what you can have her," he turned, and then looked back. "Hope you two are together," and slammed the door. Elliot thought he saw something rolling down Hardison's face before he left.

"What's he so angry about," Parker said as she got up. Elliot turned red.

"Parker go home," his voice was icy and monotone as if he was going to explode at any moment.

"But"

"Get out"

"But… But"

"Just go home," his voice was gruff now.

Parker got the message and left.

The next day everyone gathered at Nate's house for the next job. Elliot tried to say hi, but he was ignored by Hardison, who didn't even look at Parker. Hardison announced the assignment and left with Nate and Sophie.

TBC

!Hope you enjoyed!

More to come


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story too many things to do and one of them was sleep. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

Disclaimer: I don't in anyway own Leverage.

'Shit,' Hardison was in trouble again. Hardison had been found out again. Elliot's heart raced and his blood rushed to his head. They could be doing anything to him. Elliot was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard screams and harsh breathing. The continues moaning of _no_ reached his ear and Elliot ran as fast as he could to the run down motel ahead. The locked door was easily knocked with a few rams to the door.

Elliot froze dead in his tracks when he saw what was in front of him. Men were gathered around a half naked Hardison, his pants missing along with his underwear. Hardison was covered in cum from the surrounding men, he moaned deliriously from the drug they gave him. One man out of the pack pounded into Hardison, as another videotaped him. The tears falling down Hardison's face felt like cold water sliding down Elliot's face and back.

Elliot slowly broke out of his trance kicking and punching anything in his way. He near destroyed the whole room before he heard Hardison's whimpering coming from the corner of the room. He sat there watching Elliot rage and beat the men, like he was at war. Alec shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Elliot tried to put his jacket on him, but Alec flinched away and started to cry trying to become an even smaller ball in the corner.

When the crying subsided. Hardison limped throughout the room until he found his clothes. After he found his clothes Alec limped into the bathroom and locked himself inside and took a long shower. He finished and they slowly left the hotel, but not before Elliot broke the memory card along with the camera.

They got to Nate's apartment and Hardison finally collapsed into Sophie's arms. When Parker tried to hug him he moved away to hug Nate, who surprisingly hugged back.

"Don't worry Hardison we'll get them back," Nate hugged Hardison even tighter when he felt his shoulder get wet and covered his face so nobody else could see him crying. Elliot gripped the back of his shirt, he wanted to be the one to hold Alec when he cried.

Nate called his connections and finished the job for Hardison, nothing could stop him when he was in his fatherly mode; especially if it had anything to do with Hardison, seeing as he had taken him under his wing.

When the news report came on the police had found men knocked out on the floor with print marks on their junk. A twitch of a smile landed on Alec's face and Elliot found himself smiling at the thought of making Hardison happy enough to smile. His smile became even wider when Alec looked in his direction, but it faltered when Hardison frowned and turned away.

Everybody was leaving when Elliot had caught up with Alec. "I'll walk you home, I mean if you want me to," Elliot felt like a teenager waiting for his crush to tell him yes or no," Hardison looked at him as if thinking it over and finally coming up with a decision.

"Sure, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway," Hardison sighed. "I can't avoid you and Parker forever so at least keep the PDA to yourselves," Elliot stopped.

"You've got it wrong," Elliot mumbled.

"What," Alec stopped to hear what he had to say.

"I said you got it wrong," Alec let out a harsh laugh.

"What part did I get wrong; the part where my best friend and the girl of my dreams … no scratch that I suppose she's the girl of your dream …," Elliot stopped him before he could continue, by pressing his lips against Alec's. Alec started to fight and wriggle in Elliot's arms, until he finally let go.

"You are the girl of my dreams I mean … wait that came out wrong," Elliot let out an exasperated sigh. "What I meant to say was that I want you," Alec looked at him like there was something wrong with him.

"So, that's why you were fooling around with Parker?"

"No she just smelled like you," Alec cocked an eyebrow.

"What does that even mean," Elliot blushed and turned even redder as he explained everything that really happened.

"So you dry humped with Parker, because she smelled like me," Elliot made a disgusted face.

"Don't say it like that it sounds wrong."

"Cause it is wrong; if you liked me why didn't you come out and say it," Alec pushed Elliot's chest with his finger. "you idiot," Elliot caught Alec's wrist and he tensed at the touch.

"I'm sorry," Elliot loosened his grip, but didn't let go. They looked at each other for along time before Elliot pulled Alec towards him for another kiss this time no fight.

The end

Review if you liked it

See ya J


End file.
